


Sam and Dean Go to Disney World!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Mickey Mouse Sound Cartoons (Short Films), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Disney World and have lots of adventures!





	Sam and Dean Go to Disney World!

Sam and Dean were on the bus to Disney World when the bus started suddenly having a flat tire.

"Oh, no!" Sam said. "How will we get to Disney World now?"

"I can save us!" Dean said, and he got out of the bus to put a new tire on the bus. He always brought a tire with him in case of emergency.

But then when he started to take the tire off the bus it turned into a shapeshifter and said, "Ha, ha! I got you now! I was following you the whole time!"

"The whole time?" Dean said.

"Yeah," the shapeshifter said and then they fought with a knife. Castiel teleported to them and he smited the shapeshifter and then Dean fixed the tire.

They were almost to Disney World then, but then a ghost appeared on the bus and started scaring all the other passengers. "Not today! I'm going to Disney World!" Sam said, and he was really angry. The ghost was so scared by how angry Sam was that it just left and it didn't attack anybody anymore.

Finally they got to Disney World but when they got there it turned out Mickey was a zombie now and they had to beat him. After they did that the roller coaster was free for them because everyone let them cut because they saved them. So Sam and Dean went on it five times and then they got ice cream.

"Wow, this is good ice cream," Sam said. But the ice cream was poisoned by a love potion! So Sam fell in love with Goofy the mascot!

"I love you!" he said. "Let's get married.

"I am not really Goofy" the mascot person said. "I am a person in a suit." Then they took off the head and that made the spell break because in the part of his mind that fell in love it was like Goofy got decapited and so there was no one to be in love with anymore.

"Okay, sorry." Sam said.

Then Sam and Dean went to other parts of Disney World like the Small World ride, but one of the rides was fake! It was an illusion from a witch and they had to find the hex bag before people tried to ride it and got hurt!

"okay," we found it, Sam said, and so they destroyed it. But Dean accidentally ate part of it and he became a ride illusion until his stomach digested it in a few minutes. He had to run around so nobody would try to ride him and get hurt.

Finally at the end of the day, Sam and Dean rode the bus back home. It had been a busy day!

The End


End file.
